


The Importance of the Second Serve　第二次發球的重要性

by Jupiter_Ash, kiku_azuya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Surprise Pairing, Teen Sherlock, Tennis, have I mentioned the angst?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>有時候人生，就如同發球，給予你第二次的機會。</b><br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/16847">Tennis系列</a>的第四部，<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/366788/chapters/596177">A Study in Winning</a>（<a href="http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=127697&page=1&authorid=245855">中譯inSY</a>）的準前傳。<br/><br/>Wimbledon不是Sherlock和John相遇的第一次，但是是他們倆人都不記得的第一次。而這就是為何。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of the Second Serve　第二次發球的重要性

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Importance of the Second Serve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856558) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



>   
>   
> **[聲明]**  
>  由於此文翻譯是在未獲得原作者授權的情況下張貼的，若原作者認為譯者侵犯了著作權，請告知譯者，此文將會立即撤下。  
> 並為了不侵犯原作者的著作權益，請勿私自轉載文章。如欲轉載者，請向該文的原作者申請轉載授權許可，並告知譯者後再行轉載事宜。謝謝。  
>   
> [Declaration]  
> Since this translation of fanfiction was posted without permission by the orignal author, if the author believes the copyright is offended, please inform the translator, and this translation will be retracted immediately.  
> And for not offending the copyright of original author, please do not transfer fanfiction yourself. If anyone would like to transfer, please apply the fanficiton permission of transference from original author yourself, and inform translator before you start to transfer. Thank you.  
>   
> 最初張貼處：[第二次發球的重要性](http://heart-p226rofmrskull.weebly.com/the-importance-of-the-second-serve.html)

  
  


* * *

  
  
__

_**Wimbledon  
週日，2010 6月20日**_

  


* * *

  
  
_「這就是了，」他總結了他一直在講著的說道。「你最後的錦標賽。你擔心你會在第一輪就被刷掉，而除非你接著做出改變，我承認有很大的機會你會的。你只是不確定你需要改變什麼。」  
  
那名男子盯著他看，他的臉展露了詫異與驚喜。那真是，至少，有點點的不同。大多數的人們，他們對他推理的即刻反應是憤怒，而非驚詫。  
  
有意思。  
  
「Sherlock Holmes，」他說，從圍欄邊離開，知曉他現在擁有了另一名男子的全副注意力。「我相信我們不曾有過這等榮幸。」_  
  


* * *

  
  


Rotterdam  
週日，2002 2月17日

  


* * *

  
  
那名金髮的英國男子，他得承認，外貌很令人意外地討人喜歡。他同時還擁有好聽的笑聲跟隨和的笑容。  
  
Sherlock戳弄他引不起什麼食慾的雞肉義大利麵沙拉，假裝著徹底被外型頗為乏味的食物吸引住了注意，同時間，他的注意力其實是在房間另一頭的那群球員身上，特別是其一的球員：John Watson。前Winbledon青少年組亞軍，現任英國第二把交椅和世界排名第18位。一名強勁，且有著充實比賽成績，與驚喜地賞心悅目又直率臉龐的全方位型選手。  
  
他皺皺眉。一張賞心悅目又直率的臉龐？這是從哪裡來的？那不是什麼他該要注意到的東西，不是他以前曾在任何人身上注意到過的東西，而他現在正注意著使他感到困惑不已。為什麼他會對Watson長什麼模樣有興趣？是他的網球，而且只有他的網球才是他應該要有興趣的，至於Watson，他很肯定，是未來要多加留意的選手之一。他記得觀賞Watson的Winbledon青少年組決賽──如同他為了研究與學習，而盡他所能看遍它們全部──但截至目前為止，他從來沒有遇到過那個男人。不是他們還沒有碰上過，但現在他就在這盛大的聯賽裡，這肯定不過是時間的問題罷了。  
  
可是為什麼在週遭所有的選手之中，他會想要和 **他** 見面？  
  
這問題困擾他，因為他沒有顯而易見的答案。他在他著手開始搞清楚時聚攏他的眉毛。Watson不是錦標賽中，或甚至房間裡最高級的選手，有恰好在走道另一側的Juan Carlos Ferrero，還有看著飲品列表的展露頭角的Roger Federer下不是。即便如此，有某些與Watson有關的東西引起了他的注意，即使他正對環繞他身邊更厲害的選手們不予理睬的這個當下。那很令人……惶惶不安。  
  
「你應該要吃了它，不是玩弄它。」  
  
他在他的沉思被無禮地打斷時拉長了臉往上看。  
  
「吃東西。幾項你才是專家的事情，」他在他哥哥碩實的身軀於他對面另一張空椅中落座時，氣沖沖地說。Mycroft已經把他在新年後減掉的體重增了回來。有時候他幾乎沒辦法相信他們有一點點的血緣關係。咱婆聲稱Mycroft單純是骨架大。說得跟真的一樣。才不可能那裡只有骨頭而已。也許如果他哥哥偶爾確實動動他頗為寬廣的屁屁，還有費心去做點運動，他就不會單單觀賞一場網球賽便疲累不已，更不用提少數幾次他直接面對一支球拍和一顆球的時候了。  
  
「練習很順利呢，我懂了，」Mycroft繼續說道，煩人地絲毫不受酸言酸語影響。「雖然你的注意力神遊了。」雙眼撇了下那小群現在正因為某些東西大笑著的球員們之處。「嗯嗯，是了，很有意思。所以你收到了你開場賽的確認了。」  
  
他對Mycroft正在說的東西毫無頭緒，但他保持他的表情淡然，因為要是他什麼都不說，Mycroft就會繼續說個沒完。  
  
「不完全是場輕鬆的比賽，不過你確實通過了資格賽，而且你得要從某個地方開始。你倒不如從排名前20位開始著手。Watson肯定會從你的比賽中揭露出弱點，比任何教練或訓練師辦得到的要強得多了。」  
  
Watson？  
  
他啪地將他的視線瞥回他的哥哥身上。他是不是聽見了他以為他剛剛聽到的？但他絕對是的，因為Watson是那類在其他全法文句子中很突兀的英文名字。他要跟Watson打球，同John Watson，在公開的回合賽？  
  
「啊，你原先不知道。我懂了。」  
  
不，他幾乎確定Mycroft沒弄懂，因為 **他** 沒在看，而他所能做的就是不要叫他哥哥閉嘴。Mycroft臉上的表情有一瞬是理解混合了一點同理心的那種。還是那是憐憫？有時候Mycroft很難說得清。那是張荒謬的表情就對了。  
  
「哦你顯然知道，」他尖銳地說，「所以你要告訴我其他部分，還是我應該要過去詢問Watson細節？」  
  
Mycroft的頭稍稍歪了下，他的雙唇拉緊著。「你的比賽被安排在明天下午，主球場，第三場比賽。」  
  
第三？哦那可沒什麼幫助，他猜想，但他不喜歡等待。他有很多天賦，不過等待比賽並不是它們其中之一。至少要是他打進去了，他接著就會有一天的休息。  
  
雖然打進去將會涉及了得要擊敗John Watson。他看向那名現在正在大笑的英國人的所在。他不知怎地，有個推進第二輪並不會如他或許一度希望過的那般容易的感覺。  
  


* * *

  
  
__

_**Wimbledon  
週一，2010 6月21日**_

  


* * *

  
  
_與John Watson共進晚餐是因為他很無聊，還有因為，排除所有異常之處，這興許玩完了的、難以形容的英國男子意料之外地一點都不無聊。  
  
找出John停留住在哪一間並不是什麼挑戰。櫃檯的那個女孩子在『糾正』他放面可有用得多了。Watson，理所當然地，不在那裡，不過潛入也從來都不難。當他進門了，房間完全就如同他所預料的：狹小、鮮少裝飾、整整齊齊的。衣服跟個人物品，大多數都被拿了出來，但原先也就少少幾樣。很明顯Watson沒有打算要待很久，以至於沒有攜帶很多家鄉的安撫性物品陪他。沒有照片或小玩意兒、書或DVD。他的手機充電器插在一個插座上，還有他的筆電也是。  
  
有意思。  
  
那令他做了幾次嘗試，不過Watson對密碼的選擇終究頗沒創意。他硬碟的內容，倒是，相當具有啟發性。特別是他的網路瀏覽記錄。他有個部落格，使用G-mail作為他的電子郵件供應商，而且不對使用網路看小影片感到排斥。  
  
現在這可有意思了。  
  
那顯示出某個特定的英國男子，不如他看起來的模樣那般地直。雙性戀？哦沒錯，起碼會是的。他確實隨著時間過去無疑變得越來越不乏味。  
  
Sherlock需要轉移注意的消遣，從壓力、從Lestrade、從Jim該死的Moriaty，而John Watson將會很理想。一頓飯，然後他就會知道Watson值不值得再繼續碰面與否。不管怎樣，他從中得到滾一次床的機會很大。如果Watson乏味透頂就算了。反正他不太像會在競賽中逗留很久，而且所有的跡象都指出，他想在這之後立刻退休。那樣子的話，他們的道路不太有再次交叉的機會。又如果極其難得地，Watson不是乏味透頂的話，好吧，總有機會說服他因為保證更多性愛、美食，和如果有必要的話，金錢，而多逗留幾天的。  
  
是的，這將會進行得十分順利。特別是當這顯示出Watson確實贏下了他的比賽。Sherlock做了幾個快速的推測，接著關掉了BBC iPlayer。Watson沒有像給他那類會逗留在記者訪談，或甚至淋浴的球員的印象，考慮到Watson的比賽已經結束了多久，意思就是說他將回到這裡約莫在……30分鐘內。40分，要是交通情況很糟的話。  
  
他對自己微笑。大把的時間可以找出Watson是否解決了他的發球問題。_  
  


* * *

  
  


Rotterdam  
週日，2002 2月17日

  


* * *

  
  
他們共享的雙人房是標準型但足夠舒適，不過任何與Mycroft這樣接近鄰居的空間，都會令人覺得太過狹小，而且有他們兩個都在，該房間根本就不足以應付他們所需，即便有Mycorft幾近討厭的整齊平衡著自動尾隨Sherlock的混亂。  
  
跨越他的球拍袋和比賽訓練用具，他噗通一聲躺上他的床，然後琢磨於他的選項。所以他明天將要和John Watson對打。第一輪比賽，排名前20的選手對抗一名取得錦標賽資格者。他不需要成為一個賭客才會知道他獲勝的機率並不高。不過，在任何事情都可能會發生的現今，而且他總要從某個地方起步。  
  
Mycoft還在滔滔不絕，但Sherlock忽視了他以專注於他自己的思索。  
  
John Watson。他需要掌握那個男人的打球方式。他是個單手──或者雙手──擊球的球員？底線強力擊球型，或者他在網前表現得更好？他的發球有多快？他的反手拍有多好？他偏好對角球還是直線球？他已經知道Watson不是個發球截擊型，可是還有那麼多的其他問題他需要獲得解答。Watson是有著突出手臂肌肉和線條清晰胸肌的肌肉力量型，或者他是有著線條流暢體態的精瘦、持久靈活型？  
  
他舔了舔他的唇瓣。  
  
如此多的問題。  
  
「你把我說的任何一個字聽進去沒有，Sherlock？」  
  
拉長了臉，他從床上滾了下來，在敏捷地落在他的腳上前抓起了他的大衣和皮夾。  
  
「去散散步，」他說。「有研究要做。」  
  
他沒費心等候一個答案。  
  


* * *

  
  
他終於找到一間網咖，付了價值足以有一小時使用權不被打擾的歐元。Google、Yahoo和Ask Jeeves都是他在搜尋任何事物，及他所能找到John Watson身上所有事物的朋友。沒有很多。少少幾張照片，一些比賽報導，一些報紙文章。他細細看過每一項和每一個結果，在小小的筆記本上草草記下他所找到的每一樣事物。  
  
第一次發球平均值為每小時112英里。單手正反拍。全方位球場型球員。靈活、快速且強而有力。去年換了球拍和教練，在六個月內躍上世界排名前三十位，而且預計要在今年爬得更高。體型肌肉發達但屬精瘦，如果依照Sherlock找到的他衣服貼在他身上這一點的照片來判斷的話。  
  
他支付了更多的時間，並無視了他哥哥堅持他隨身攜帶的手機上所收到的簡訊。  
  
他繼續搜索著，但是沒什麼好挖掘的。最後的15分鐘，他花了大多數的時候凝視著他所找到的最好的照片。它們……還不錯。  
  
「 _Heeft u gevonden wat u zocht_？」那個女人以半是竊笑、半是了解的雙眼看他。  
  
「 _Genoeg_，」他咕噥道，並快速離去。  
  
雖然，事實上是，並不夠。一點都不夠。他需要弄清楚，可是他不知怎地依舊缺乏某些謎題中最重要的部份。  
  
他去散了個步。緊張的能量加到了他通常的煩躁上頭，使得他的雙腳不停地走動。旅館對他而言沒什麼意思，而他哥哥的陪伴所能提供的就更少了。  
  
他又無視了下一則訊息。他在Mycroft真的打電話給他前又給了它10分鐘。  
  
實際上是12分鐘。  
  
「只是想確認你不是死在了某處的溝渠裡。」  
  
他翻了翻他的雙眼。「我 **沒事** ，」他說。  
  
「那我又該指望你什麼時候回來呢？我們需要預定晚上的餐點。」  
  
就相信Mycroft會擔憂他們要吃些什麼。「隨便你喜歡什麼時候點、隨便點什麼你喜歡的，」他怒氣沖沖地回話。「我不在乎。然後我會在我回去的時候回去。」  
  
他可以從他哥哥現正呼吸的方式中聽見不贊同。  
  
「Sherlock──」  
  
他不想要再聽見更多。「再見，Mycroft。別吃太多甜點。」他掛斷電話。可能Mycroft會等上另個十分鐘再替他們兩個點餐，意思就是說，他在他必須返回前約莫有半個小時左右，在Mycroft注意著、被第二套餐點誘惑前有40分鐘，而該餐點技術上再也不會屬於Sherlock的之前有45分鐘。  
  
他繼續散著步。  
  


* * *

  
  
__

_**Wimbledon  
週一，2010 6月21日**_

  


* * *

  
  
_晚餐發展得令人意外地美好。難以置信地美好，如果那場隨之而來的性愛是任何判斷的標準的話。事實上，考量到是跟一個新的對象上床，與所有需要承擔的笨拙摸索，那真是滿足稱心地令人愉悅。甚至是意料外驚喜地令人愉悅。  
  
事實上，整個傍晚比心滿意足還要好得多，從陪伴到餐點的質等，到談話然後接著到寢室。即便是以他的高標準來說都進展得很棒。意料外地……不，十分驚人地好。John Watson，一名平凡又幾乎成過去式的人，結果卻變成一點都不如他初時顯現得那般簡單，或坦直易懂。層層包裹，層層疊疊又錯綜複雜，那個頭一瞥看似掩藏於謙虛舉止之下的男人。縱然是他的談話都不完全索然乏味，而且他還比精通滾床的要好。於是他的名聲不完全是毫無依據或道理的。他同時也很賞心悅目，雖然不如他有多易於思索那般重要。沒有無聊的評論，沒有愚蠢的對話；隨著共進晚餐（還有滾床）的陪伴發展，Sherlock可有過更、更加糟糕的。  
  
他查看了他的手機。未接來電，未知號碼。他沒有開來聽就刪除了來電留言。Jim Moriarty可以滾遠遠的他才不在乎咧。  
  
他打開他套房的房門。  
  
「你在這兒啊！」  
  
然後當然Lestrade仍然在等著他的門了。美其名的褓姆和所有其他什麼的。  
  
「你天殺的到哪裡去了，還有上帝啊，告訴我你至少採取了保護措施。」  
  
完美極了，他甚至開始聽起來像Mycroft了。多多少少。  
  
他噗通一聲落到沙發上，伸展著四肢。「我沒有意識到我的性事生活也是你的管轄範圍之一。」  
  
「不是，可是你的健康福樂是，所以我們面對它吧，有任何忿忿不滿，且或許需要控管的前任們的危險警告向來都是好的。」  
  
就一次。有過一次，而Lestrade甚至不是那個需要做出控管制止的人。那就是貼身護衛的用途。而Jim該死的Moriarty不算在內。  
  
他沒多費心去該評語表示意見，單單閉上了他的雙眼，以他的手指壓抵著他的下巴，然後專注於在他的思維宮殿內挪動他新發現的資料。  
  
「…哦看在老天的份上，至少告訴我是誰還有你是否會再跟他們碰面。」  
  
他不甘願地睜開一隻眼。「Watson。或許。現在走開。」  
  
「誰是天殺的Watson？不，你知道嗎，別勞煩了。我不想要知道。你看，你有個練習球場預定好在明天 2 P.M.。第五號練習場。這次看在老天的份上現個身。他們向我保證了一個不同的青少年球員擔任你的……」  
  
「不。」  
  
「不？」  
  
他嘆了口氣。「不要青少年組的。」  
  
「好吧。所以咧，你期望我一球球地餵你，還有承受你的凌辱，是那樣嗎？」  
  
「不。我會有法子的。」  
  
「你會有法子的。你知道嗎，要談這個也太晚了。第五號練習場，明天，2 P.M.。當你知道你明天什麼時間想離開的時候，傳簡訊給我。」  
  
末了，Lestrade轉身離去。  
  
Sherlock動也沒有動一下。他有一整天的網球和一整晚的性愛要處理。  
  
兩個小時半後，他轉向他的筆電，只是要確認其他比賽結果。  
  
看樣子John已經更新了他的部落格。『 **結果証明我還很有一手的。** 』  
  
Sherlock微微笑起。_  
  


* * *

  
  


Rotterdam  
週日，2002 2月17日

  


* * *

  
  
朝上注視著天花板，他試圖要忽視掉他哥哥在另一張床上沉重的呼吸聲響。他知道他也該要是睡著了的，就像Mycroft一樣，可是他的心裡卻太過活躍，高速馳過他當天得到的所有資訊。John Watson，英國人，排名前20，強壯但迅速，單手執拍，金髮，靈活，矮矮的，隨和的笑容。  
  
他緊閉起他的雙眼，然後翻過身子，直到他的背部面向Mycroft的打呼。  
  
隨和的笑容？為什麼他的大腦要告訴他那個？那是項毫無意義的資訊，既八竿子打不著，或就網球的觀點看來都是，一點點相關都沒有。雖然是真的。啊，是的，肯定是真的，隨著Watson的臉龐飄進視野裡，並沒有令把他推到一旁去，跟著重於重要的實際情況，例如他發球的速度，變得更加容易。  
  
他試圖回想起每一件他早先草草寫下的東西，還有他要如何對抗Watson的擊球。他該要嘗試發球截擊嗎？不，那不是他的強處，而且Watson會全數猛襲回來。最好還是以他擅長的來打，然後希望那將會足夠了。  
  
那會足夠嗎？他會覺得足夠嗎？  
  
這實在是可笑斃了。  
  
他噗通地趴上他的前方，將他的頭埋藏進他的枕頭之中。這將會是個漫漫長夜。  
  


* * *

  
  
__

_**Wimbledon  
週六，2010 6月26日**_

  


* * *

  
  
_**我滾床，我不約會。**  
  
炸魚薯條才不是約會。『咖啡』才不會讓它成為約會。被滾過Watson的床絕對不會讓它成為一個約會。  
  
如果他隔天傳了簡訊給Watson，那是因為他的無聊值得被廣為散播。如果他留神看了看Watson對抗Dimmock如何發展是出於專業興趣。如果他對結果微笑了，那也只是因為這代表了他可以從中得到另一次滾床。  
  
Baker街並不是計畫的一部分。John痛扁了Moriarty並不是計劃的一部分。同享一張床、同享一趟練跑、同享一個週末也都不是計畫的一部分。分享他部分的過去肯定不會是計畫的一部分。  
  
John Watson絕對才不是計畫的一部分。_  
  


* * *

  
  


Rotterdam  
週一，2002 2月18日

  


* * *

  
  
看著Watson暖身倒是個明智之舉。讀取關於他的風格是一件事，實際觀賞他將其化作訓練，這個，很是興味無窮。  
  
他以前從來沒有因為另一個網球選手的暖身而如此著迷；Watson將球扔向空中的方式；他整個身體屈向發球，將球狠擊過網，深深打入另半面對手球場的方式；當他候著他的下一擊，一個落得又快又深，然後讓那個陪他暖著身的青少年無助匆忙地打算回擊卻徒勞的對角正拍時，在他臉上熱切專注的表情。那使得他想要因為那名青少年爛到無法回擊去臭罵他，然後為那如此漂亮的一擊讚揚Watson。  
  


* * *

  
  
他的胃感到緊張兮兮，比他以前所感受到過的都還要更加緊張兮兮，像是成群的袋鼠藏身其中，而且正極端興奮地上上下下跳著。這很……令人分心，同時也很叫人驚恐。他記下這作為目前為止他所參賽過的最高等比賽，然後忽視掉任何一個暗示了這或許比那要多得多了的神遊思想。如果這單單是個賽前緊張的一種症狀，那麼他可以安撫住它們然後繼續前行。任何其他的將會更難以克服。  
  
放低他的頭到他的膝上，他坐在了更衣室的長凳上，試圖隔絕掉他週遭所有的其他噪音。其他球員來來去去，有些為了比賽，有些為了練習或暖身。他無視掉了它們所有，甚至不在乎他們之中有些是他已經景仰了許久，或是想要追趕上的選手。他們現在只不過是參賽選手罷了，他告訴他自己，不過是他將要學著去擊敗的人而已，如果他終究會成功進入最高層次的話。而且他會成功的。哦神啊，沒錯，他會的！  
  
「Holmes和Watson。」  
  
一股驚懾在他們名字的喊聲中自他體內衝出，他的心臟怦怦擊響著他的肋骨。就在那裡，就是現在。  
  
抬起他的頭，他緩緩地站直他的身子，指導著他的體態呈現出一種淡默的表象。小心而審慎地，他手伸向他的背袋和球拍袋，於走向那扇門前，帶著確切將它們扶上他的肩膀。在確認過他是誰後，他被領出更衣室，朝室內球場與群眾模糊不清的聲音前去。室內球場的某些東西感覺起來與室外的有極大地差異，他懷疑那與屋頂捕捉住了所有的聲響並擴大它，使其感覺起來像是群眾要更加靠近和更加熱切許多有關。就像是這感覺起來還不夠緊張似的。  
  
接著他就在那兒了，在門邊，等候著被領出到球場上，而John Watsin在他身旁。  
  
John Watson！  
  
他比Sherlock預期的還要矮，儘管知曉Watson作為一名職業選手是屬於嬌小的一方。並不是說他們身高之間有著巨大差距，但差別在於，Sherlock仍在發育中。黃色光線使得Watson的頭髮看似比平常還要金黃閃耀，他的背包看起來很新──暗示著近期贊助者的改變──還有根據他的肩膀向後放鬆，他看上去很輕鬆。肯定比Sherlock要輕鬆得多，但那又真的教人吃驚嗎？對Watson來說，他不過是另一名剛從資格賽來的新孩子，而且幾乎構不成一個威脅。這嘛，他只需要等著瞧。  
  
點頭確認著最後呼聲，他直挺起他自己，然後走出步上球場。  
  


* * *

  
  
那顆球像顆飛彈般越過他，越過他的可及範圍，然後落進球場的後方。  
  
「 **15 - 40。** 」  
  
好吧，現在他徹底麻煩大了。第一盤 2 - 2 平局，然後他就快要被破發了，但是目前的比數幾乎觸及不到事情表面。實情是，Watson很厲害。非常厲害。比他要來得好多了，於方方面面都是。  
  
取得擲幣的勝出，他選擇了先發。那很合乎情理。優勢是跟著先發球方的，假設他保住他的發球局的話。在那之後，另一名球員總是落於後方拚命追趕。Sherlock所要做的就是保持鎮定，還有穩定而精準地發球，然後迫使Watson回擊。  
  
這還都不夠。他一直都很穩定與精準，但Watson卻也加倍回擊。他早已習慣了被回擊，不過不知怎地把他置於劣勢的回擊可是截然不同的東西。它們更加猛烈、快速、沉重地回到他身上。它們促使他為了每一分奔跑、移動、奮戰。他一直被迫去擊出下一球。這是精神上的猛攻。  
  
他設法在第一局保住了他的發球局，但卻在他的下一個發球局被一路追成了平局，直到一個他特有的對角正手拍俐落地切過界線，拿下了最關鍵的一分為止。如同單單那一擊還不夠──完美落地，據長度、高度及速度的完美判斷──來自Watson認定了該次擊球的小小微笑，將雀躍的袋鼠帶回了Sherlock的胃裡。很不幸地，那對他掙扎於削弱Watson的發球局毫無助益。兩分是目前他設法在Watson的發球局裡所能得到的，只有兩分，一分自各一局，這對未來真不是個好兆頭，特別是在他快要被破發的時候。  
  
不，閉嘴！你能辦到的，他斥責他自己。你 **能** 辦到的。  
  
他可以的。  
  
他發了球。  
  


* * *

  
  
「 **Watson獲得此局，此盤Watson獲勝，局數 6 - 3。Watson領先，盤數 1 - 0。** 」  
  
去它的幹。  
  
兩次。他在同一盤內被破發了兩次，還讓它變得更糟，Watson第二次破他發球局表示Watson拿下了該盤，而且會是下一盤負責開球發球的人。  
  
扔掉他的球拍，他碰地落進他的椅子裡，煩躁地咬緊著他的牙關。這不如他所想的走向發展。他知道每件要知道的有關於Watson比賽的事，但是那毫無助益。較弱的反手拍沒有那麼弱。正手拍很穩固。而Watson受迫或非受迫性錯誤的數量令人煩躁地低。Watson是個厲害到不會在沒壓力下犯下好笑錯誤的球員，而Sherlock不是個夠厲害到可以驟增壓力的球員。  
  
還不夠好。他大口大口吞掉他的瓶水。他得要打得更好。也許用更高風險的擊球。也許他應該要試試看，然後將Watson更拉向網前。也許他應該要更使勁攻擊，試圖逼迫Watson用上反腳。他絕對會攻擊Watson的反手拍，但全靠這點是不夠的。  
  
「 **時間到。** 」  
  
該死。他得要站出去那裡然後戰鬥。他要展現給Watson看究竟他可以辦到什麼，他是生來做什麼的。他要讓Watson對他刮目相看。  
  


* * *

  
  
「 **Watson獲得此局。Watson領先，局數 5 - 1。** 」  
  
現在這幾乎是丟臉的。不，這 **是** 丟臉的。丟臉斃了。  
  
拉長了臉，他甩下他的球拍，不怎麼在乎它掉到了哪裡。他距離他歷年來最慘的輸球只剩下一局，而他不在乎他是在一場正式職業賽中對上一個年資高他六年，且位列世界前20的人對打。他應該會輸掉，被預期會輸掉根本都無關緊要。這類的事情壓根兒就不應該發生在他身上。他應該要以風行雷霆之姿，轟炸出他的道路，一球一球地擊垮老套的防禦，拿下這場高階比賽，可是現在他正被揭示表現得普普通通。或比那還要糟多了，手足無措。他痛恨手足無措！  
  
輪到Watson發球。Sherlock所能做的只有振作上場去。  
  


* * *

  
  
「 **Watson獲得此局，此盤結束，比賽結束，Watson獲勝── 6 - 3、6 - 1。** 」  
  
制勝的那一擊至少是由Watson熟練地擊落地，落地點被小心地挑選，然後被準確地於吋呎間執行。那訴說了自信、才能和苦練，而作為最後幾次失分的擊球，原先有可能會更糟的。至少那不是他的非受迫性失誤。飛奔穿越球場，拒絕放棄，他迫使了Watson做出那個擊球，而且那被技巧精湛地辦到了。  
  
那幾乎是在說這都結束了。  
  
逼迫出微笑的痕跡，他越過球網給予慣例的賽後握手。  
  
截至收盤的Watson已是全身通紅、汗如雨下，他的金髮如同貼在他頭上似地變得更加深沉。他的衣服貼住他的胸膛，展露著他的胸肌輪廓，但他的雙眼瞪大而閃亮。  
  
握手太過快速，接著便是收好他們的球具，並空出球場好給下一對開打對抗彼此的時候了。  
  
Mycroft在更衣室的外面等待著他，一團『我告訴過你了』的空氣令人厭惡地環繞在他週遭。  
  
「別，」他沖口說，然後推開經過他，成功先行進入更衣室，接著進入了淋浴間。  
  
他在他站在那裡，任熱水沖刷過他時感到精疲力竭。精疲力竭，還有疲憊不堪，以及比他的17歲年齡要衰老許多。三次優秀的勝出通過資格賽終止於慘敗給網球高手。除卻他的信念、他的過去、他在青少年組循環賽的獎盃，他不真的如他所想地那般厲害。成為職業選手遠比他所想像過的要困難得多了，而且這僅僅是開始而已，不是嗎？他以為他已經懂了什麼是艱困的努力，什麼是艱困的訓練，可是他幾乎沒有觸及表面。要是他想要抵達頂端，真的想要抵達頂端的話，那麼他就得要比他現在更加認真對待。他得要忘卻他的比賽，然後再次從頭建立起來。而且他會的，如果唯有如此下一次他遇上ohn Watson時，他才會夠正眼看他，並如同勢均力敵與他打球的話。而且他會再跟Watson比賽，當然他會，很多很多次，他很肯定。  
  


* * *

  
  
__

_**Wimbledon  
週日，2010 6月27日**_

  


* * *

  
  
_不知怎地，他真的對發現Mycroft在他的套房裡等著他沒那麼吃驚。700個小時在旅館裡，Mycroft在他在Baker街的時候就告訴過他了。他們顯然有事情得要討論。當然這就是他想要如何結束一個頗為愉快的錦標賽間週末，不過，至少從他袖釦和他夾克皺摺的樣子來看，他哥哥的週末倒不是無所事事。他總是比較能應付得了隨之而來與Lestrade一起的晚上。  
  
Lestrade至少並沒有在他對他投以微小，但知曉一切的賊笑時有所反應。至少如果他這人要將上他的哥哥做為工作的額外津貼的話，他有持衡的準則不對此感到不好意思。  
  
「Lestrade，等半個小時後把背包都拿到John的房間去。我在那之後就不需要你了。Mycroft，你有15分鐘。讓這……簡短扼要。」  
  
他已經知道每件Mycroft要對他說的事：Moriarty、消遣、大滿貫、巴黎、John。這乏味透頂，毫不誇張地說，而且使得那些John喜歡的間諜電影在相較下，無疑都要有趣得多。想到這點。  
  
「紙，」他要求道，一旦拿到手後他就準備好寫下短籤。  
  
『 **覺得你也許會比我更享受它們。** 』這，有點太過明顯了。不過，它們沒有如他所預期的糟糕。它們事實上還挺教人愉快的。或至少陪伴是令其教人愉快的。他很肯定他絕不會倚他的意志力坐著看完一片，但是他跟John一起的話就不那麼在意了。或許他們可以再做一次同樣的事情。短期內。非常短期內，如果John確實設法擊敗了Victor的話。  
  
『 **還有記住我說的關於VT的事** ，』他補上。如果他堅守住比賽計劃，那麼任何事情都是有可能的。  
  
獲勝很棒。獲勝非常地棒。但要取勝，你首先得要相信你辦得到。  
  
『 **明天見，以慶祝進入準決賽。SH** 』  
  
好了。  
  
折疊起紙條，他將他交給一臉興味的Lestrade。  
  
什麼？他做了什麼？  
  
對Mycroft短暫的一瞥沒有揭示出任何東西。他的哥哥以一張小心而空白的表情繼續坐在那裡。  
  
「給John的，」他說。  
  
「什麼，沒愛心？」Lestrade說。「沒親親？噴點你的古龍水怎樣？就是加一點特別的東西在紙上。」  
  
「滾開，」他咕噥道。他完全不懂Lestrade在說些什麼，不過他抓到了意思。「拿著然後把那些Bond的DVD也拿給他。事實上，滾蛋就對了。」  
  
這個週末是每況愈下。很不幸地，Mycroft沒有也消失掉。神靈們很明顯地對某些事情憤怒了。很有可能是因為他花了整個週末上另一個男人。神靈們很顯然地不喜歡這類的事情。  
  
「你和他對打過一次。」  
  
棒透了，Mycroft毀了他的寧靜。  
  
「John Watson，」他清楚闡明。「在最一開始的時候。」  
  
他有過？他微蹙起眉頭。他不記得了。肯定他會記得的，要是他和John Watson對打過的話。那不太像是他會忘記的東西。  
  
「Rotterdam，2002。」  
  
好吧，那絕對要回到最一開始的時期，考量到他2002的一月才轉戰職業──他17歲的生日過後沒多久。那有可能會是在他依然有成為新Boris Becker的想法的時候，以迅雷之姿拿下男單比賽，像道無以阻擋的魄力扣殺出他直直衝向頂端之路，循環賽中最年輕的選手之一，空前的傑出選手之一。當然那並沒有發生過。他很厲害，但他沒有那麼厲害的領悟，成了既沉重又痛苦一擊。他學到了教訓，有時候難以置信地痛苦難堪，但是有一定數量的比賽從他心裡刪除掉了。  
  
啊，刪除了，不是忘記了。  
  
「我有嗎？」他淡漠地說，像是這完全不重要似的。  
  
當然他的哥哥看穿了這點。  
  
「他擊敗了你，當然地。頗為徹底地。 6 - 3，6 - 1。第一輪。你第二場職業錦標賽。在執業循環賽生涯中挺粗暴的一下醒悟召喚，我相信是。他似乎令你留下了相當的深刻印象，在你刪除掉整件事情以前。」  
  
「我煩到刪了它，」他堅決地說。「他不可能創下那樣強力的深刻印象。」  
  
「你又怎麼會知道呢？」Mycroft說。「你或許刪掉了那次經驗，可是你也將特定的教訓銘記在心，或許太過了。試試不要再次犯下同樣的錯誤吧。」  
  
Sherlock噗地落到沙發上，然後抓起最近的筆記本。  
  
「我對你在說什麼毫無頭緒，吾兄，」他輕蔑地說道。  
  
「不，」Mycroft幾乎是悲傷地說。「那正是令我擔憂之處。」  
  
他沒費心回應。不足一分鐘過後，他的哥哥靜靜地站起身。他放低了他的筆記本。  
  
「你要走了？」  
  
「我們倆都清楚我得說的是什麼。小心，Sherlock。」  
  
他再次拿起筆記本。「如果是你在談論跟Moriarty的處境的話，我掌控得好好的。」  
  
「確實，」Mycroft說。「不過那並不是我方才在談論的事情。」  
  
或誰，顯而易見地。  
  
「晚安，Mycroft。」  
  
「晚安，Sherlock。好好想想。」  
  
他等到他的哥哥離開並不會再回來為止，才再次放下筆記本。他曾經與John Watson對打過一次，然後刪除掉了。為什麼他會刪掉它？那不可能單單是因為比分。 6 - 3，6 - 1，很困窘但不是他職業中最慘的敗退，作為職業的早期並不是。一定還有什麼其他的東西。  
  
John Watson。  
  
站起身子，他四處翻找，直到他找到一本空白筆記本。  
  
John Watson。  
  
關於John Watson有什麼？他是誰？那可能曾經是什麼？  
  
抓起一支筆，他翻開第一頁，接著開始書寫。_  
  


* * *

  
  


Rotterdam  
週一，2002 2月18日

  


* * *

  
  
Mycroft仍然在等候著他，當Sherlock終於從更衣室現身的時候，他穿著西裝的圓嘟嘟輪廓在穿著運動服裝的職業選手之中很格格不入。Mycroft也有著習於等候的人的氛圍。  
  
「這不像你所想地那樣悽慘。」  
  
相信Mycroft會無視掉所有基本問題或評論，然後直擊事件核心。他在他被迫停下時拉長了臉，並對他哥哥示意。  
  
「不很好，或許，」Mycroft以新增的齜牙貌繼續道，「不過那是有些許短暫差異的，以及肯定比足夠還要多的得以增進。有幾個你撐住你自己的時分，出於那些，考量到所有的，你應該要獲得一些小小的寬慰。」  
  
小小的寬慰，倒確實是。  
  
「第二盤倒是挺不穩定的……」  
  
Mycroft最糟的部份──好吧，至少是糟糕的事情之一──是他分析比賽，還有口頭遞還給Sherlock的能力。普遍對那些於運動興趣不高的人而言，Mycroft對於網球擁有近乎淵博的洞察瞭解。要知道為什麼並不難，雖然那只會使憤憤不平變得更加容易。  
  
「Holmes？」  
  
他名諱的召喚聲切斷了Mycroft對他反手拍截擊的建設性挑剔，一個受歡迎的打斷，即使他對是誰在叫他毫無頭緒。那道聲音很不耳熟，雖然他感覺得到它應該要是的，至少對於他名諱的十足英式發音。接著他看見了他，John Watson，沖過澡的，換了衣服，清新乾淨，頭髮依舊因為沖澡而溼漉漉的，佇立在離他並不遠處與另一名球員聊著天。  
  
他呆住了，突然間不很確定要說或做什麼，但那不要緊，因為結果顯示Watson足以勝任負起所有的對話。  
  
「就是他，」Watson繼續說著，看來似乎半是對他、半是對他朋友說話。「這就是那個讓我陷於苦戰的孩子。我告訴你了，他可是要多加留意的一個。他的正手拍對角切球，太驚人了。」  
  
太驚人？Watson認為他的正手拍對角切球很驚人？他驚訝地眨了眨眼，但奮力維持住他的表情淡然。讓Watson知道這些話語對他究竟有多大的意義，可是一點好處也沒有。  
  
「Holmes，我不知道你是不是有興趣，不過我們有些人今晚晚一點會在旅館碰頭喝一杯。沒什麼特別的。你如果想要的話可以來。大概九點。那是如果你有興趣而且還在的話啦。或者，你懂的，確實有聽懂我在說的任何一字的話。」Watson的注視從他身上移向Mycroft又移了回來。  
  
啊，他以為Mycroft是他的教練或經紀人，還是翻譯或其他的。這，倒是說得通了。  
  
「我相信他在等著一個回答，」Mycroft以法語輕聲說道。很顯而易見地Watson對他說了什麼毫無概念。「我總是有辦法找到你的藉口的，如果你想要的話。」  
  
「不。」這個字在他能夠熟思以前溜出了他的嘴巴，然後有一會兒他無法確定他用英語還是法語說的，雖然從Watson的表情來看那一點都無所謂，意思很清楚。  
  
該死，那不是他所想的意思。  
  
「不，不是，」他連忙說道，這次明確地用著英語。「不，我是說好。好，那會很棒的。喝一杯會很不錯。」  
  
非常不錯。該死。這實在是蠢斃了。  
  
接著Watson微笑了，而他忍不住回應它。  
  
「帥呆了，」Watson說著，現在對著他滿臉笑容。「在那場比賽之後我猜我欠你一杯。我們能舉杯慶祝你的未來。」  
  
那聽起來很棒。那聽起來非常地棒，確實。  
  
他回了個小小的微笑，然後在Watson接著被叫走的時候看著。  
  
「你似乎給他留下了頗為深刻的印象，」Mycroft說。  
  
深刻的印象？Watson稱他的正手拍對角切球很驚人。他知道那很棒，那是他最強力的武器，但是有Watson對此讚美他可要棒得多了。  
  
「也許他能夠給你一些建議。」  
  
建議，沒錯，那會很棒。Watson毫無疑問會有成堆的建議給他，然後他會很樂於傾聽。比樂於更多。  
  
「你還在盯著看，Sherlock。」  
  
盯著看？他猛地把他的頭轉向他哥哥，遠離Watson剛剛的所在之處。Mycroft又有那個表情了；擔憂而憐憫。  
  
「思考，」他尖銳地說道。思考，不是盯著看。  
  
Mycroft沒有回應，只是以他那徹底高傲惱人的方式抿緊了他的唇。  
  
「別，」他說，「你看起來像個煩人的渾蛋，」接著抓起了他的包包，轉身刻意走向了出口。  
  


* * *

  
  
__

_**Wimbledon  
週五，2010 7月2日**_

  


* * *

  
  
_他敗北了。給Moriarty。給Jim幹他的Moriarty。因為John。  
  
_在他也離去前還有多久？_  
  
幹。幹。幹。幹。 **幹！**  
  
這只是性愛。性愛跟網球，就那樣了。一個消遣和一個發洩散後緊張的方式。這不帶有任何意義。John不帶有任何意義。要緊的只有網球。只有網球。然後現在這都結束了。  
  
幹他的Jim Moriarty。  
  
幹他的John Watson。  
  
他從來都不應該跟那男人扯上關係的。他變得易受情感影響，而這會要了他的命。這給了Moriarty觸怒他所需的彈藥。太明顯了。實在是太過明顯了。他怎麼會變得如此愚蠢？在乎並非優勢。那從來都不是。他早就知道的。他見過的。然而他依舊直直走進了圈套之中。  
  
幹他的。這是一個他不會再度犯下的錯誤。這都結束了；比賽、錦標賽、John Watson。這全都結束了。  
  
再也不了。這是一個他絕對不會再犯的錯誤。_  
  


* * *

  
  


Rotterdam  
週一，2002 2月18日

  


* * *

  
  
他花了10分鐘翻找著，接著扔掉他的襯衫們，然後又5分鐘為他所攜帶的東西缺乏選擇而咒罵著。他有比賽衣服、練習衣服和T裇，但就是沒有正裝襯衫，而且只有不比便服要好多少的兩件。他是來打網球的，所以沒有預料過需要任何其他的東西。他真的開始後悔起這項決定了，一個他不會再犯的錯誤。  
  
「那件藍的可以襯出你的眼睛，不過那件白的配牛仔褲比較好看。」  
  
他在他的哥哥正倚著床頭板坐直了，小心翼翼地翻過他另一頁書本時咆哮。那個煩人的討厭鬼甚至沒有抬眼看過，然後對兩項卻還是都說對了。該死的，他厭惡當Mycroft說對事情的時候。  
  
他伸向白色那件和他的深藍色牛仔褲，小心翼翼地弄平布料，確認著他的皮帶在正中心處。  
  
「我待會兒就回來，」他狠狠說道，手指再一次地梳理著他近期修剪過的頭髮。「不要等門了。」  
  
「他有女朋友了，Sherlock。」Mycroft的話很輕，但很輕易地就越過了這小小的房間。  
  
他僵住不動，他的手置於門把之上。深深地蹙起眉頭，他緩緩地轉回向房間的主要區域。「那又怎樣，」他慢慢地說著，「這又有什麼關係嗎？」  
  
Mycroft的目光穩定而淡淡地搜尋著，但又是那個表情。擔憂，是嗎，還是憐憫，雖然他有一點點概念那有可能會是因為什麼。  
  
「事先知道這些事情總是最好的，我發現。」  
  
他的手握緊了門把，該金屬在他的觸碰下溫暖起來。「我不知道你在說些什麼。」他只是要去看看他可以從其他職業選手身上學到些什麼。John Watson承諾了要請他一杯的事實，不過是個不錯的附加價值。  
  
他讓他自己走了出去。  
  
搭乘著電梯往下，他在他的牛仔褲上抹了抹他的手掌，深深地吸著氣，然後接著一秒鐘後門就開了。抬起他的下巴，他踏了出去。  
  
要弄清楚他們在哪裡不是太難。旅館沒有過於寬廣，而來自遠方酒吧區域的笑聲告訴了他所需的全部。向下扯了扯他的襯衫，他以意志告訴他的心跳速度緩一緩，然後試著裝出一副淡漠冷靜的樣子。這不過是喝一杯而已。Watson邀請了他，還有說他是個相當前途看好，他面前將有光明璀璨未來球員的事實，只不過是個附加的額外收穫而已。Watson的微笑在他說著這所有一切時拉寬加大的事實亦毫不相干。  
  
Watson懶洋洋地躺在那些沙發之一裡，一手拿著裝有某樣東西的玻璃杯，還有他的手臂環住一名外貌審美觀點上說來賞心悅目的──審美觀點上說來 **非常** 賞心悅目的──外表年輕的女子的事實可是完完全全另一回事了。  
  
在那傍晚他第二次僵住不動，除卻這次他整個身體似乎都凍結住了，包括他的心。那陣笑聲，反倒是，持續未斷，一如那女孩半落在Watson身上時的隨意舒適，她撥弄她頭髮，還有讓她整個身體在她對著他的耳朵說話時靠進他懷裡的方式。她是個金髮，纖瘦，幾乎不著片縷，而且擁有近乎周遭所有男性注目於她的雙眼。還有她正是Watson用他的臂彎環住的那個人。  
  
一股不舒服的感覺從他的心口落向他的胃部。  
  
接著Watson的手機響了起來，然後他四處翻找著手機，暫時放開了那個女孩子，只為了向下拍拍他的牛仔褲。Watson在他瞥了螢幕一眼時的短暫皺眉，告訴了Sherlock幾乎如同他接聽問候那般地多。  
  
「嗨，寶貝。」  
  
那股不舒服的感覺加劇了。  
  
「不、不，我只是和一些其他哥兒們享受寧靜的夜晚……當然我不會在外面待太晚……沒有，我們堅守於無酒精飲料……也想妳……對啊……我會打給妳的……不，當然我會。明天，比賽之後……哼嗯嗯嗯……也愛妳。」  
  
他有女朋友了。  
  
他有女朋友了，然後他還將他的手臂繞住一個顯然不是他女朋友的非常友善的金髮女子。他有個女朋友，一個金髮女子，還有一根差不多每件他剛剛所說過的全是謊言的滑舌。  
  
那全都是謊言。  
  
雙眼刺痛著，他終究找到了動力動起來，急轉過他的足跟，他衝了出去，以他的手拍打著電梯按鈕，幾乎沒等到門打開就衝了進去。那就像是他沒辦法呼吸，沒辦法感受到任何除了憤怒，與佈滿他全身的不舒服緊繃以外的任何東西。那該死的男人。該死的John Watson和所有跟他一起的東西。  
  
他忘了Mycroft還會在他們的房間裡面。  
  
「發生什麼了？」  
  
像他不知道一樣。像是那個賊笑肥胖王八都不知道一樣。  
  
「沒什麼，」他咆哮道，甩上了他身後的門，重重地吸吐著。  
  
「Sherlock。」  
  
哦老天那聲調裡有著 **理解** 。就像是這一天變得還不夠該死的糟似的。  
  
盡其所能地不看著他的哥哥，他抓起他的包包，然後開始扔進他的手可觸及的任何東西，不真的在乎它們最終以什麼樣的狀態落在裡邊。  
  
「Sherlock？」這次輕柔許多，然後快速的一瞥顯示出Mycroft是真切地考慮著挪動他的胖屁股朝他過來。像那會有所幫助似的。  
  
「沒發生什麼，」他用力地說道。「什麼都沒有。」  
  
除了一個身為謊言，以及他所說的話也都是的男人。  
  
「明天我們就離開，而我傾於希望你永遠不再對我提起這場錦標賽！」  
  
他要刪掉它。他不知道怎麼做，不過他會找到方法的。他要刪掉這場比賽、這場敗北、那喝一杯的邀請。他要記住他學到了什麼，他自身的弱點，他對於他對手擊球方式的分析法子，不過剩餘的都會放掉。他會徹徹底底地刪掉John Watson。  
  
他脫掉了白襯衫，扔進包包裡，然後大力地拉起拉鍊關上它。他從現在開始要成為只顧他運動的完全職業選手，而且沒有東西會擋他的道，沒有崇拜、沒有尊敬、沒有 **感受** 。只有他，球拍、網球和球場。沒有空間留給任何其他東西，而且絕對不會再有了。  
  
將他自己扔上了他的床，他對他的哥哥轉過身去，面對著牆壁，然後蜷縮成一團。就這麼一次他希望他可以跑掉躲起來，可是他們就在這，糾纏在一起，見證所有。這實在是討厭透了。  
  
要是他再次見到John Watson，那也太過快速了。  
  


* * *

  
  
__

_**Wimbledon  
週五，2010 7月2日**_

  


* * *

  
  
_「老天啊，」他聽見Lestrade在樓梯那邊說道。「抱歉，Mycroft。也許你能開導開導他。Watson已經來過又走了，而且天曉得他才不聽我的話咧。」  
  
好極了，正好是他需要的。老大哥過來把手足的建議強加到他身上。像是他的一天變得不能更糟似的。  
  
他待在窗邊，小提琴弓仍然鬆鬆的握在他手裡，甚至沒有動一下對他哥哥出現有所表示。也許要是Sherlock不刺激他的話，他哥哥就不會感到多於必要的久留下來的需求。當然光是待在那裡就已經比必要還要久了，但這似乎會是那種他倒楣到家的日子。  
  
數秒鍾過去了，而那裡仍是靜默無比。他可以感覺得到他哥哥在他脖子上的目光，可以在窗戶倒影上看見他。有抹奇怪的表情在他哥哥的臉上，擔心伴隨著一絲絲的哀傷與一瞬的憐憫。那是張他從前曾經看過但沒辦法分辨出在哪或何時的表情，只是足夠異於Mycroft平常可視得的擔憂表情。  
  
他給了個長長的嘆息。  
  
「把你很明顯來到這裡要說的說完然後少來煩我，」他說。因為這陣沉默，這段等待跟連帶而來的表情可比有點讓人煩躁要多多了。  
  
Mycroft好一會兒沒有回應，只是繼續望著他看，在他倚上那令人惱火的雨傘時瞇起眼睛了一些些。接著他垂了垂眼移開視線，落在地板上，他的雨傘然後再次抬起眼來。  
  
「你告訴過我一次，」Mycroft輕聲而謹慎地說著，「永遠不要再對你提起在Rotterdam的那一年。直至這週為止，我做了你所要求的。我既從沒有問過為什麼我甚至連對此說都不能說，而且很自然地你也沒告訴過我，但你並不需要。那就如同白晝般清晰，書寫在你全身的每一個細胞上，即使你在當時都沒有意識它。」  
  
Rotterdam？Mycroft在囉唆些什麼？  
  
「這不是你第一次為John Watson而陷落了。」  
  
他僵在了原地，一波冰冷的驚愕沖刷過他的身軀。他哥哥剛剛說了什麼？那不可能的。他令他的雙眼快速朝上直直看向他哥哥的倒影。他沒有動過，僅僅帶著小心但誠摯的表情回望著他。  
  
這不是他第一次為John Watson陷落？  
  
這荒繆無比。  
  
「當時，」Mycroft繼續說著，「我一直都不確定你究竟辨認出那是什麼沒有。一場迷戀。一時癡迷。一個過場的喜愛。你才17歲，但在那之前從來都沒有顯示出對任何人的興趣，哪種性別都沒有。接著忽然間跑出了個John Watson。你被…迷昏了頭。足夠無害的，我猜想。我知道那不會有任何發展。他有女朋友和某種程度的，我們這麼說吧，於女性方面的名聲。我試過警告你，可是我肯定你能猜到那會如何好好收場。他邀請了你出去喝一杯，就在他擊敗了你的那個晚上。你去了，不過接著挺快就回來了。你從沒告訴過我發生了什麼，但是我確定我能做出合理的猜測。你不太可能是向他示意後被拒絕了，所以我推測你看見他做了，或說了什麼相當破壞掉了你對他的幻想。他從來沒有給我會蓄意傷人的那類人的印象，於是很有可能是一些無意識的事情，一些讓你刪除掉整起經驗的事情。一些深深傷害了你的東西。」  
  
他在他哥哥停頓時繼續怒瞪著。  
  
「所以你想像得到我的……擔憂，當他頗為教人意外地再次現身之時。我經過這幾年後都快把他忘了，但是與他碰面，就很清楚他已非那個他一度是的男人。幾乎沒有那個男人的一絲痕跡，實際說來，好壞皆是，但是有件事情是難受地明顯，他現在以你曾經在看著他時有過的醉心癡迷那樣看著你，相對應的，當你和他在一起的時候，你用一種我從你17歲後，就再也沒有見你露出過的方式微笑。」  
  
「今日的敗北很……是不幸，可是現在你處於遠比輸掉比賽還要嚴重的危機之中。這不常見，Sherlock，被賦予第二次機會。當第二次機會比第一次要好的情況甚至更是少見。把這當作你的第二次發球來看待。別浪費掉了。」  
  
然後是一段漫長的停頓，接著不多一語，他的哥哥轉身離去。  
  
Sherlock維持了在窗邊僵住不動的模樣，他的心裡滿轉著思想與情緒。他想要將每件Mycroft所說的作為荒謬、不合情理、他兄長上了當的理智否認掉，但他卻辦不到。Mycroft的心智同他的一般精明，在某些方面還更睿智，不是說他會有承認的一天。這表示了他所說的是真的，他所說有關Rotterdam的是準確無誤的。否則為什麼，究竟，他會將它刪除光，徹徹底底地刪除掉John Watson，但回過來他又不想要這是真的，因為那代表這是更多。比單單錦標賽的一時放縱還要多。比單單幾次賽間的快速滾床還要多。比單單的隨機身心相遇還要多。這有了型態、過往，這以前曾經發生過。他與同一個男人邂逅並陷落了，兩次。這不是巧合。  
  
_**把這當作你的二次發球一樣。不要浪費掉了。** _  
  
二次發球的重要性。  
  
不要雙發失誤。不要放棄扔了。不要浪費掉了。  
  
但是John走了，被趕走了，他才不會想要回來。現在不會。而且即使如果他回來了，那將會是場錯誤。當然這會是場錯誤了。這在Rotterdam曾經是場錯誤──顯而易見地──而這在這裡也是場錯誤。這只會繼續是場錯誤，然後接著John就會離開。John會離開，而且他又會變成獨自一人。  
  
獨自一人。  
  
每個人都會離開。  
  
「Sherlock，親愛的，你真的不該在黑暗中站在那裡。那對你不好。」  
  
他眨眨眼，Hudson太太的話語將他拉回房間，回到當下。天黑了。什麼時候變黑的？他又在這裡站了多久？比他所想的還長。比他所計畫的還要長上許多。  
  
他緩緩放下那仍舊鬆鬆地吊在他指尖的小提琴弓。  
  
「茶是你所需要的。一杯好茶。」  
  
Mrs Hudson正在他背後碎碎唸著一些事情，她的話語突破了他自身強加築在他周圍的壁壘。她總是有辦法穿破過來，不管他喜歡與否。  
  
茶。像是茶幫得上忙似的。  
  
轉身離開窗戶，他直直走向沙發，將上面的東西全掃到地上去，當一本表面潦草寫有John Watson的筆記本朝上落地時皺起眉頭。他瞪著它看。他知道被寫在裡面的每一個字，從John技巧和比賽擊球的細節分析，到看似已經折磨著了一輩子的無解問題。  
  
_Que m’as-tu fait? _  
  
你對我做了什麼？  
  
這從來都不在計劃裡邊。John Watson從來都不在計劃裡，但他卻設法鑽了進來。那究竟是怎麼發生的？  
  
「來，親愛的，還有來點新鮮烤好的餅乾。」  
  
他無視了那杯茶，還有Mrs Hudson放在他面前咖啡桌上的小碟子，不過他確實准許了他自己坐下，雙眼依舊集中在那本筆記本上，手指支撐著他的下巴。  
  
John Watson，比過場的喜歡還要多？比單單又一個的征服還要多？  
  
你不會有第三次機會。在網球裡不會。在你的發球局裡不會。在生命中不會。  
  
第二次機會。他最後的機會。他得要導正它才行。不論他做了什麼樣的決定，他得要確定這是正確的那ㄧ個。  
  
他得要辦到。  
  
他向下伸出手去，以他的手指描繪過筆記本的封面。  
  
John Watson。  
  
第二次機會。_  
  


* * *

  
  


Wimbledon  
週日，2010 6月20日

  


* * *

  
  
在Rotterdam之後，8年後他才再次見到John Watson。  
  
他對那個名字毫無印象，但球場末端那名模樣疲憊的球員看起來相當眼熟。他毫無特殊之處，不過就又一個玩完了的無足輕重球員，處於他事業的終點，身心俱疲。  
  
某個東西使他停了下來。他不確定是什麼，但他在那名男子又拋起另一顆球，將他的發球瞄準了另一端的罐子時停下。他沒擊中。他的前鋸肌過度緊繃，拉扯著他的發球僅僅觸擊一邊。一個舊傷，但最近惡化的部分因為過度使用，部分是在女王杯期間弄傷了。草漬在他側身下方，很明顯是女王杯，不會是別的錦標賽。外卡參加，英國人，不認為他好到足以來這。錯了。  
  
眼熟，但他是誰？他曾經是誰？有某些東西拉跩著他心智的角落，某些正好碰觸不及的東西。  
  
他前去打斷，告訴那名男子他能推理出的關於他的所有事情，等那男子對他破口大罵，然後告訴他滾開。可是那名男子沒有。他只是盯著他看，他的臉展露出詫異與驚喜。那真是……很不一樣。那表情有些許愉悅、美好的東西，甚至是誠懇。真誠而奇怪地有吸引力。  
  
這男人是誰？  
  
他現在可以走開，當然地，他說了他的部分，推得了所有他需要知道的，但是他沒有，反之某些東西促使他前去，而非離開。  
  
「Sherlock Holmes，」他反倒開了口，從圍欄邊離開，拉近著他們之間的差距。「我相信我們不曾有過這等榮幸。」  
  


* * *

  
  


**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  網球小常識：  
>   
> 網球比賽中規模最大的就屬四大公開賽，又稱作大滿貫，按順序分別是澳洲網球公開賽（1月最後兩週）、法國網球公開賽（5月中至6月初）、英國溫布敦網球公開賽（6月底至7月初）、美國網球公開賽（8月底至9月初）  
>   
> 依選手能從其所得的分數來說，2009年後的新制度下，大滿貫賽事接下來是ATP世界巡迴賽總決賽、ATP世界巡迴1000大師賽、ATP世界巡迴500賽、ATP世界巡迴250賽、ATP世界巡迴500賽、ATP世界挑戰賽、ATP世界希望賽。文中在荷蘭鹿特丹 Rotterdam的就屬於ATP500的賽事等級。而女王杯則隸屬於ATP250等級的賽事。  
>   
> 比賽以盤作為單位計算，大滿貫等級的一場比賽為5盤，先取得3盤者勝出；其餘的比賽則是3搶2。  
>   
> 一盤比賽以先搶得6局的選手勝出，但如果形成 5 - 5 平手就必須搶到第7局才算結束， 6 - 6 平局的話就必須進行搶七局（由一方先發一球後換邊發球兩次，之後都是兩次發球權，先搶得7分者獲勝，如果分數到達 6 - 6 的話，則是先領先2分的人勝出）；此項規則不適用於 3 / 5 盤決勝負的最後一盤，最後一盤的局數可以無限上綱，記分方式則以一般局數方式計。  
>   
> 網球得分計算方式為 0 - 15 - 30 - 40 ， 40 - 40 稱作平分 Duece，獲得下一分者則稱作佔先 Advantage，需要在得一球才結束此局，但如果落後方在對方佔先時再度得分將會回到Duece。讀分方式以發球方置於前面，另外0分的讀法是Love，不是Zero。而搶七局的記分方式則是 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 ……依序上去。  
>   
> 所以計分的單位就大小來說是：場 Match，盤 Set，局 Game。  
>   
> 單就大滿貫的四大公開賽來說，種子球員即世界排名前64的選手，會自動排入正式回合賽，但在正式比賽之前會有幾天的資格賽，勝出的球員稱做會外晉級者 Qualifier，可以參加正式的回合淘汰賽。  
>   
> 至於外卡 Wild card，是指即使排名不夠或沒有及時登記，仍然獲得參賽的資格。一般給予的情況有：雖然排名仍不足，但有潛力的球員、知名球員因故長期未參賽而導致排名不足、排名很高的球員沒有及時登記參賽等等。  
>   
> 


End file.
